


Proud Mary - An Exercise in Rat, Fox and Badger

by starshine24mc



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshine24mc/pseuds/starshine24mc
Summary: Slashing Mulder anniversary contest entry - weather, since it's too long for a snippet. This one's for Bertina, queen of the threesomes...





	Proud Mary - An Exercise in Rat, Fox and Badger

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Proud Mary - An Exercise in Rat, Fox and Badger by Goddess Michele

Proud Mary - An Exercise in Rat, Fox and Badger  
Author: Goddess Michele  
Date: March 25, 2001  
Rating: R  
Fandom: X-Files  
Category: Threesome  
Pairing: M/Sk/K  
Spoilers: none  
Beta: none  
Status: stand alone PWP  
Series/Sequel: not part of anything at this time, but you never know...  
Disclaimer: C.C., Fox and 1013 own them, I'm just borrowing them for fun, not profit, and I promise to return them only slightly bruised, but in that good 'thank you sir and may I have another?' way.  
Archive: put it wherever you like, just leave my name on it  
Feedback: Yes, PLEASE!   
Summary: Slashing Mulder Anniversary Contest Entry-weather, since it's too long for a snippet. This one's for Bertina, queen of the threesomes...  
Note: the title comes from Tina Turner's take on the CCR song, where she explains the difference between nice and easy, and nice and rough...You can decide which this is. I got the idea yesterday while watching the weather channel to find out if I needed to take an extra sweater to work.

* * *

Proud Mary - An Exercise in Rat, Fox and Badger

The weatherman on the television was explaining what the low pressure system from the east would mean for the city and surrounding area. He gave a detailed description of the barometric pressure and added that the ceiling was unlimited. He listed current temperatures across the nation, and added the record highs and lows for the day. He helpfully mentioned when sunrise and sunset would be. He predicted a five day forecast that included visibility, wind speed and pollen count. He pointed out storm warnings visible on radar for the other side of the country. He used words like vectors, streams, ridges, dewpoint and humidity.

He was ignored.

Mulder was so engrossed in Alex Krycek's demanding kiss that he didn't notice Walter Skinner come up behind him until the older man put his hands on his hips and his mouth on his shoulder. He startled and tried to pull his mouth away from Alex's, but Walter soothed him like a high-strung thoroughbred, running large hands over his sides and whispering in his ear, "Shhh..."

Alex continued kissing him, darting his tongue in and out of Mulder's mouth and nibbling on his lips, his mouth moving unpredictably over and around and inside the other man's.

Walter continued stroking Fox's lean torso, his fingers skittering lightly down Mulder's ribs, the flat of his hand caressing a hip with sudden possessiveness, then rubbing lightly across the hollow of his nearly hairless stomach. He kept his mouth busy on Fox's shoulder, tongue flicking wetly over hot skin, then nipping at his collarbone hard enough to provoke a groan. He soothed the bite with a kiss, and moved closer to Fox's neck.

Mulder's arms rose up, seemingly of their own accord, to snake around Walter's neck, fingertips just brushing the thick band of hair at the back of his head, provoking a shiver and a tightening of the arms around him, and he felt the first hot shift of muscle as Walter's erection grew between their bodies.

He dragged his mouth away from Alex's with an audible gasp and threw his head back onto Walter's shoulder.

Without hesitation, Alex shifted his attention to Mulder's chest, licking and biting at the coarse hairs sprinkled lightly across strong pectoral muscles, stopping only for a moment when he felt one of Walter's large hands brush his hair.

They exchanged a glance over Mulder's shoulder, both of them finding a measure of truce in their shared love of the man whose body stood trapped between them, and in that truce finding an added attraction for one another that only heightened the arousal that Fox offered them separately.

Walter latched onto Mulder's throat, sucking gently but relentlessly on his neck, leaving a dark red mark then licked his way around to the sensitive skin behind his ear, nuzzling softly, then nipping at his earlobe, and a moan slipped through Mulder's Krycek-swollen lips.

A tongue slithered around and in and under his ear, and Fox twisted his neck away from, then back to the exquisite torment. More nibbling, and Mulder's breathing took on an erratic, stuttering tone that turned into a whimper as Alex took a nipple between sharp teeth.

He worried at one small nipple, then the other, nipping at the hardening points with rough, playful abandon, taking his cues from the soft cries issuing from his lover. A flick of his tongue across the right one, and a sharp pinch of the left between finger and thumb, and then Alex moved back to Mulder's face, intent on claiming that lush mouth once again, only to discover Walter working towards the very same goal.

A small surprised sound from Mulder was kissed away as two hungry mouths descended on his own, and two tongues competed for entry. The sudden double assault left Fox gasping for breath and leaning heavily on Walter as the ability to stand left him. As his body sagged, Walter held him tightly, and he reveled in the sensations: the rough scratch of chest hair across his back; slick heat coming off rock hard muscles, soaking into his skin like liquid fire; the gentle yet relentless thrust of the other man's hips. The solid nudge of Walter's hard cock pressed firmly against his ass caused him to push back with a groan, then suddenly buck forward with a cry as Alex took his erection in his hand and stroked him expertly

Walter's hands clutched at his pistoning hips, holding him firmly in place while he reclaimed the joint where shoulder met neck, swirling his tongue over salty skin, then blowing on same, raising goosebumps.

Fox was making a constant low keening noise deep in his throat, beyond words, nearly beyond thought. Between the grinding relentless pressure of Walter's near penetration and the deliberately erratic and rough play of Alex's hands over his cock and balls, he was being driven into a frenzy without being driven over the edge.

He almost sobbed when Alex took him in his mouth, swallowing him to the root, then slid back up the swollen shaft with exquisite, nearly painful slowness. Fox's body jolted in Walter's iron grip as Alex held just the head in his mouth and did interesting things with his tongue.

"Steady, Fox..." Hot breath in his ear, and the thrusting movements behind him became more intense.

Walter watched Alex, with the tip of Mulder's cock still held firmly between his lips, grip the base of his lover's rampant sex with one hand and take hold of himself with the other, moving his hands in tandem, and he felt the familiar dramatic tightening of approaching orgasm in his muscles at the sight.

Fox's eyes were closed and his head was shaking back and forth in an apparent negation, even as whispered affirmations slipped from his lips in a fevered litany that increased in volume as Alex pressed his tongue and teeth into service over more of his cock.

A last hard jolt and then Walter just held himself tight to the body in front of him, his erection trapped in the cleft of Mulder's buttocks. His muscles jerked and quivered as he came, his mouth clamped to Fox's throat, muffling a shout of ecstasy.

Alex thought he could almost feel the vibrations of the older man's orgasm through Fox's body, and he matched it with his own, gasping out his own satisfaction around Mulder's cock, which he sucked more fiercely as he felt the wet heat of his own cum wetting his fist. He took his hand away from the base of Mulder's rampant sex and softly cradled his balls instead.

Mulder felt his orgasm boil out of him and into Alex's eager mouth. Walter's grip loosened on him just enough to allow him some small measure of movement, and he thrust mindlessly into that wet heat with a hoarse cry.

As Mulder's climax receded, he went limp in Walter's arms, eyes still screwed shut, mouth open and gasping for air. Walter kept one arm tight around his chest while the other stroked softly over his hip. His tongue was swiping lazily at his flesh again, making him shiver and moan as much as Alex's mouth, as the younger man still gently suckled at his receding erection, licking every drop of moisture from him.

A last lick across the head of Mulder's softening member and Alex stood, albeit shakily, and again regarded Walter Skinner from across Mulder's body. They simply nodded at one another, understanding without the need for words, and silently led their trembling lover to the bed, lying him down and trapping him between their bodies.

Fox rested his head on Alex's chest and entwined his legs with Walter's, sighing his contentment without comment.

Stretching his arms out, Walter was just able to embrace both of his lovers, and he thought he saw Alex's eyes shine a bit brighter in the chancy light of the television screen just before he closed his own eyes, and he tightened his grip just a little.

The weatherman on the television was explaining what the low pressure system from the east would mean for the city and surrounding area. He gave a detailed description of the barometric pressure and added that the ceiling was unlimited. He listed current temperatures across the nation, and added the record highs and lows for the day. He helpfully mentioned when sunrise and sunset would be. He predicted a five day forecast that included visibility, wind speed and pollen count. He pointed out storm warnings visible on radar for the other side of the country. He used words like vectors, streams, ridges, dewpoint and humidity.

Finally, he suggested that no one look for a cooling break in the weather just yet, as the heat wave that was currently holding everyone in it's sweltering grip was showing no signs of abating, not anytime soon, at any rate...

  
Archived: April 02, 2001 


End file.
